


Ледяное сердце океана

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Темными Лордами не рождаются, ими становятсяСпасибо Princess_of_Circus, благодаря усилиям которой команда познакомилась с этим текстомWinter Temporary Fandom Kombat - 2017, команда WTF HP Dark Side 2017
Kudos: 1





	Ледяное сердце океана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Empty Heart of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69874) by [valis2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2). 



Сначала он не понимает, почему другие уходят с кем-то за руку. Улыбаясь, они просто выходят за дверь и не возвращаются.

Однажды ему говорят: «Никто тебя не хочет». И он кричит, кидается вещами.

После каждой вспышки гнева сильно болит голова.

Дети приходят и уходят, кто-то остается насовсем. Он остается — слишком взрослый, чтобы его забрали из приюта. Остальные избегают его. За спиной слышится их бормотание: «Ненормальный», — от злых взглядов жжет между лопаток.

Раз в год их увозят от пыли и отравленной унынием обстановки детского дома. Лишь раз в год он видит что-то помимо серых стен. Перед поездкой он осторожничает, иначе его не возьмут.

Ему нравится ездить к океану. Темные воды обманчиво безмятежны. В глубине и за рокотом волн будто скрываются чувства — тоска, гнев, покой. Ему хочется оказаться в самом сердце океана, свернуться калачиком под толщей воды.

Он в растерянности, совершенно не готов, когда это случается впервые. Все слишком быстро, он не успевает понять, что произошло. И весь остаток дня прокручивает случившееся в голове, краснея. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. А она плачет в углу.

Он пытается снова это ощутить, поймать миг, когда чудо превращается в первобытный страх. Его завораживает тонкая грань, разделяющая их. И у него получается в проулке, где мальчишка в синем костюме играет с йо-йо. Что-то происходит, когда он смотрит в карие глаза: мальчишка вопит, игрушку вырывает из его рук. Он крепко сжимает йо-йо влажной ладонью и кладет в карман поношенного пиджака — теплая. Можно представить, что в его руке живое бьющееся сердце. Веревка впивается в кончики пальцев.

Она сидит на крыльце, штопает. Миг — и в руке уже не игла, а жирный извивающийся червяк. «Ты боишься», — говорит он про себя. И она — боится. Наперсток падает на землю, теряется в траве. Словно подмигивает ему своим серебристым боком.

Билли его ненавидит, называет сумасшедшим, бьет. Крадет его губную гармошку. С каждым днем жажда мести только крепнет. Она заполняет его целиком: отравляет разум, сворачивается за ребрами и жалит. Завтра они выезжают к океану, и ему все равно, если это — последняя поездка. Он хочет видеть, как ужас появляется в глазах Билли.

Она постоянно болтает, вертится, словно волчок. «Не отстанет», — осознание подобно вспышке, внутри разрастается раздражение.

Им он говорит, что нашел пещеру в прошлый раз. Что о ней никто не знает и не сможет найти. Там сокровища. Это даже слишком легко — они так предсказуемы. На миг он видит все ее мысли, мельтешение образов пиратов и золота, и едва не оступается, потеряв равновесие.

Темный провал пещеры будто ждет их. Там пахнет солью и водорослями. Девочка делает вид, что скучает. Он чиркает спичкой. Пламя не в силах осветить глубокий зев пещеры. Они замирают, распахнув от удивления рот. Ему кажется их вид глупым. Пламя колеблется от каждого дуновения воздуха. Он усмехается, беззвучно шевелит губами: «Ужас пробирает вас до костей». Внутри все сжимается, волосы встают дыбом, что-то ледяное обвивает руку, по спине пробегают мурашки. Невыносимое удовольствие видеть первобытный страх в их глазах. Кончики пальцев покалывает. Они кричат, но он слышит лишь собственный смех. Порыв ветра тушит спичку, что-то стонет и рокочет в глубине пещеры. Ужас великолепен.

Он иногда вспоминает о пещере, почти ощущает привкус соли на губах. Последователи смотрят на него, как когда-то он сам на океан. Они видят гнев, понимание и милосердие — чувства, которые он не испытывает. Он змей во тьме, ненормальный. Он — ледяное сердце океана.


End file.
